VicJorious Season 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: A Re Write Of Victorious but More Jori Centric. Written with WhiteAsukaLover. Kayla/Cat, Jade/Tori
1. Pilot

The day opens up in the Vega Household as Kayla Sikowitz and Tori Vega alongside their project partner were writing some notes down in their binder. "Lets see here..The Bread Mold." Tori stated before placing her binder down. This project was worth a lot of their grade so they wanted to make sure they got it right.

"Bread mold...hmm.." Ian mused typing into his laptop as Kayla pulled the Magnifying glass out of her pocket and looked over it with a squint before nodding. "Furry and very strange looking." Kayla stated with a small smile. "Next, the fish mold. " Tori said dusting her hands off as Ian calmly typed in something on his computer. "Okay, Fish mold."

Tori bent down and brought it near her nose and sniffed making a weird face. "Spongy and Stinky." She said looking at their partner. "Did you seriously sniff that?" He asked. "Hey we got figure it out somehow." Kayla commented before suddenly the Vega household door slammed open as Trina Vega came storming in dropping her backpack. "I am so upset! You won't believe who I got partnered with for the big showcase!" She snarled.

Tori sighed. "Who Trina?". Trina sounded frustrated before speaking. " Andrew Harris! A tenth grader!" She snapped as Ian spoke. " What's the big showcase?" He asked in confusion. "It's a big performance they put on at her school every year-" Tori started before her sister grabbed ian and continued. "They invite agents and directors and producers and other super powerful people in show business and is extremely important which is why I am so upset!" She stated before pushing him out of the door. "And Good Bye!" She said slamming the door in his face storming over.

"Hey! We happen to be doing a science project that's due tomorrow!" Tori growled. " I'll have to bring in my mold bush." She said trying to go up the stairs before Trina blocked her way. "No! Andrew's coming over and I you got to help us figure out what to do for the big showcase! I definitely wanna sing!" Trina said before playing the Piano and singing off cue. "How was that?" She asked.

"You mean besides loud and awful?" Tori smirked. "Tori..." Trina whimpered with a puppy like pout. "No Trina, not this time.." Tori smirked. Trina kept the look on but added what looked like puppy like tears coming out if Trina was anything it was an actress.

"Alright...it was okay..." Tori gritted. "Awesome!" Trina shouted before the door bell rang. "Ugh, he's here." She said as the two walked over as Trina stopped. "STAY" she said before going over and opened the door. "Come in." Trina groaned walking back over to the Piano. A young brown-haired boy stepped in. "Tori, that's Andrew. " Trina groaned leaning against the Piano.

"Andre." He corrected, turning to Tori. "You go to Hollywood Arts too?" Tori shook her head with a smile. "Nah I'm not a performer. Just my sister." She said as Trina walked over pushing her jaws together. "Yup, I've got the talent and she got the strong teeth. Ya know, she's never had one cavity?" Trina asked as Tori shrugged. "I try not to brag about it. OH and before I forget." Tori said as Kayla walked over with a grin. "This is one of my close friends from School Kayla Sikowitz." She said as Kayla grinned. "Hows my Crazy uncle been treating you all?" She asked.

"Crazy?" Tori asked, puzzled. "Oh trust me Tori if you met him you would know what I mean." Kayla said with a laugh as Andre smiled before turning towards the Piano. "Oh, nice piano!" He said before playing every key on note like it was nothing as Kayla let out a whistle.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Tori exclaimed sitting down next to him. "He's okay." Trina said rolling her eyes as Andre sniffed around before taking Tori's hand squinting a little bit at what he was smelling.

"Fish mold." Tori said sheepishly. Andre dropped it with an eww like fashion as him Tori and Kayla let out a laugh before Kayla and Tori pulled out their phones updating their slap status.

**Tori's Update 5 DAYS helping Trina and Andre rehearse. Trina's driving me INSANE!**

**Kayla's Update Staying around to help Tori with Andre and Trina...Rest In Peace My Ears.**

In Tori's backyard the two friends came back with Andre on the phone as Tori handed Andre a Drink as he took it while Kayla took a sip of hers as Andre spoke into the phone. "No, Grandma listen. There's no way you can drown at my school! You're not gonna fall in a toilet! What- Look, I gotta- I- I'LL CALL YOU LATER!" He shouted before hanging up as Kayla giggled. "Your grandmother's gonna go to the Big Showcase?" She asked as Andre nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be the first time she left her house in six years." Andre said as the two friends blinked. "Why?" Kayla asked as Andre spoke. "'Cuz the woman's afraid of everything! People, umbrellas, Rabbis, bikinis, breakfast foods." He said as Tori smirked before speaking.

"So if she saw a Rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes?" Tori asked as Andre laughed. "The woman would burst into flames." He said with a laugh before they heard the Piano again. "You guys, come on!" She shouted from the room. "Back to rehearsal." Tori said with a sigh. "I'm not being paid enough for this oh wait im not being paid at all." Kayla said as the three laughed. "Let's go" Andre said as the three entered the room as Trina was wearing a blue dress and span around. "So? What do you think? Fabulous, right?" She asked as Kayla spoke. "Crude and not needed for Rehearsal." She said as Tori spoke. "I'm with Kayla. You really need to wear that just to rehearse?" She asked as Trina giggled before speaking as she walked up to her Sister. "A performer needs to feel the part to be the part!" She said tapping Tori's nose each time.

" I thought we talked about not tapping my nose anymore. " Tori said with a sigh as Trina chuckled. "Okay, we got the comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song." Trina said with a laugh. "And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that I wrote." Andre asked as Kayla smiled. "You wrote it? You'll have to show me the whole lyrics sometime." Kayla said as Andre smiled before Trina jumped in cutting her off. " No one cares who wrote the song! Now take it from when I make it shine." Trina said as Andre began to play the song. "When I make it shine!" She sang totally off note as She smiled. "Well?" She asked as Kayla held her head from the bad singing. "Do you have any Asprin?" Andre asked as Tori pulled out a bottle of Asprin pouring a handful into her hands before handing them to Andre.

**Tori's Slap Update ditching school - going to Trina's BIG SHOWCASE**

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>My Script was accepted! I'm Starting Hollywood Arts Tomorrow!<strong>

At the big showcase The Dancers were dancing to their hearts content as Kayla and Tori were sitting with her parents. "By the Way Kayla congrats!" Tori said as Kayla was giggling. "I know I am SO Excited to start tomorrow." She smiled. Suddenly behind them a strange women sat down looking all around scared as the two looked behind seeing her as Tori spoke. "Oh, hi! You're Andre's grandmother?" She asked. "I don't know you!" She shouted before hiding as they turned around. "Okaaay." Kayla said sweat dropping before a man came by to them and spoke. "Excuse me, you're Trina's parents?" He asked as David and Mrs. Vega nodded. "Please come with me." He said as Kayla, Tori and her parents met backstage where one Trina's tongue was swollen as one goth girl stormed by them as Tori blinked shaking her head shrugging before Trina's parents spoke.

"Trina!" Mrs. Vega shouted in concern. "What Happened?!" David asked in shock. "Oh my god its huge!" Tori shouted. "My uncles Coconuts aren't even that big!" Kayla shouted. "Does anyone know how this happened?!" The nurse asked as Kayla and Tori thought for a moment before. "Chinese herb gargle!" The friends shouted as Trina nodded pointing to them. "What?" David asked in concern. "Oh she found this website that she was going to make this Chinese herb gargle that was going to help her sing better." Tori stated. "She must of had an allergic reaction to it." The nurse stated. "No kidding where is my uncle when you need him." Kayla asked. "He had the day off im afraid." The nurse said. "Well gee that makes things better!" Kayla stated.

"Dose anyone else know Trina's part?!" Lane asked as Andre and Kayla smirked. "Her sister dose!" Andre stated. "Tori over here does!" Kayla called out. "Me Sister? ME?" Tori asked in shock. "No no no I just helped her rehearse." Tori stated before Kayla and Andre pulled her to the side. "You know this whole thing inside and out The song the Choreography you can do this do it for your sister." Andre said as Tori thought for a moment. "Okay but only if Kayla can do it with me." Tori said. "You can count on me girlfreind!" Kayla shouted rubbing her friends hair. "She said she'll do it!" Andre said as the group cheered. "Whoa whoa they can't go on stage wearing that." Lane stated. "Hes right come on Tori!" Kayla shouted pulling her to the changing room as she muttered why me.

Kalya pulled Tori to the stage as she was still worried as they made it on Kayla nodded towards Andre as he started the song off slow before it picked up faster as the two began to sing. "Here I am Once again Feeling lost but now and then" Tori started as the beat kicked up as Kayla continued. "Feeling lost but now and then I breathe it in To let it go And you don't know Where you are now!" Kayla sang next to her friend as The Vega's smiled at their little girl and her friend singing.

"You don't have to be afraid To put your dreams in action You're never gonna fade You'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy" Tori sang along side her freind as the guys for this preformance picked them up as they landed on the ground walking forward as Kayla contiued where Tori left off. "Just remember me When it turns out right Cause you know that if your live in Your imagination Tomorrow you'll Be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me When I make it shine!" She sang as Tori kicked in along side her as the two grinned at each other.

The crowd cheered like crazy as the curtians closed as Tori was hugging everyone as Kayla grinned. "Tori that was amazing!" Kayla shouted. "I agree that was amazing!" David shouted. "Excuse me!" a man said as he got though the crowd. "Who are you?!" He asked at Tori who grinned. "I'm Tori Vega who are you?" She asked as Lane spoke. "This is Mr. Eikner our Principal." He said as the man being addressed spoke. "You don't got to school here?" He asked as Tori shook her head. "No I just-" She started before the man spoke. "Do you want to?" He asked. "Really?!" She asked as everyone nodded. "But the kids who go here are all like super talented." She said as Andre spoke. "So are you!" He said as they were arguing suddenly Andre went over and pushed a guy to the side before unveiling the Curtians coming out of hiding.

"HI ANDRE!" His grandma called before he pulled Tori to the center. "This girl dosen't think shes good enough to go here what do you think!" He asked. "YES YES YES YES YES!" They chanted. "Okay?" He asked. "Okay!" She shouted hugging andre and her friends.

**Tori's Slap Update.**  
><strong>First Day at Hollywood Arts EPIC!<strong>

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>Me and Tori both going to Hollywood Arts? THIS IS WAY PAST COOL!<strong>

That day in Hollywood Arts Trina Kayla and Tori were talking about this being a normal high school or not and once Tori was calmed down some girl came by about some guy getting his hair straightened before taking off after a while she finally found her way to her class room. Tori put her planner away as she stopped while a young male came in with coffee and started texting walking forward as Tori turned around suddenly the crashed into each other as Coffee spilled over him. "Oh My gosh I am so sorry!" Tori stated.

"Oh for God sake, watch where your going!" He snapped. Tori gulped first day and she may of made an enemy. "Look I said I was sorry I'm new here." Tori stated sweat dropping a little bit fearful but not to much. Before the guy could answer, another girl stormed over to him and slapped the proverbial taste out of his mouth.

"Whoa..." Tori stated a blinked in awe. "OW! What the hell was that for Jade?!" Beck snarled. "She said she was sorry, you hotheaded prick!" Jade snarled, looking far more menacing than Beck ever could. "Grrr fine." Beck stated storming off and sitting down as Tori chuckled. "Thanks um..." Tori trailed off never getting this girls name.

"Jade. Jade West sweetheart." She replied, a little smirk on her face. Tori smiled glad she had met someone well nice since they arrived. "Vega, Tori Vega." Tori said extending her hand out.

"Good to meet ya. I'm the resident scissor-loving bitch around here, but hey if ya ever need anything Vega, come find me." Jade grinned, accepting the handshake, but happily showed she was an eager lesbian by copping a quick feel.

Blushing madly at the quick feel Tori went over next to Andre and whispered. "A.) whos the excuse my language douche and b.) did that girl just cop a feel with me?" She asked her friend. "A, that's Beck Oliver, Jade's ex. And B, yep she did." Andre grinned. "Okaaay." Tori said sweat dropping suddenly though a strange man came rushing in. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" He shouted as all the classmates screamed before he laughed. "Kidding kidding I just wanted to get your blood pumping which I did!" He said before suddenly Kayla came rushing in glomping him. "UNCLE!" She shouted with glee.

"Alright lets get started." He said as Kayla got off of him. "Rumps in chairs." He said as Tori sweat dropped. "Hes our teacher?" She asked as Andre nodded. While this was happening, Jade slid right up next to Tori. "Hey Vega." She said, totally casual and deadpan. "Hey Jade." She smiled as Sikowitz spoke. "Okay first Id like to introduce our new students my own Neice Kayla and Tori. "Now today we are going to continue with group improve knowing my Neice I amuse you know what Improve is?" He asked as Tori shook her head. "No." She said as he grinned. "Okay Jade please explain." The man said with a grin.

"Improv is basically acting on impulse, basically your first thought. Mind if I provide an example?" She asked their teacher. "Go right ahead Jade." Sikowitz stated with a nod. Jade smirked, turning to Tori and passionately kissing her, right in Beck's face.

Tori's face lit up bright red as her body tensed up as Beck momentarily growled once Jade released Sikowitz laughed. "Thats about it okay lets get into groups Jade you will captain the first group." He said as Jade walked up to the stage. Tori blushed and nodded standing up as Sikowitz and class gave an oooo as Beck growled. "Okay lets give them a palce." Sikowitz said as Robbie rose his hand. "Home!" He said as Sikowitz nodded. "HOME!" He said before going over and writing it on the board.

"oh, real creative." Rex said as Robbie growled. "You be quiet!" He said before being slapped by his own puppet. "Scene!" He shouted. "Big Newz!" Andre stated as the teacher responded. "BIG NEWZ!" He said writing it down on the board.

"Alright ACTION!" The teacher said. "Hey babe how was work?" Jade said as Tori looked around blinking in confusion.

"I'm talking to you Vega." Jade whispered in her ear, trying her damndest to control her hormones. "Oh um right." Tori said in whisper blushing. "I got fired.." She said whimpering as Cat stood up. "Again?" She asked as Jade smiled. "Don't worry I have great news That'll cheer up This whole family." Jade said as Cat's eyes lit up. "what is it? Tell us!" Cat yelled as Jade smirked and slammed her foot on Beck bringing him down to all fours. "I went to the animal shelter And got us A cat" She said with a grin.

Beck groaned softly, mouthing the words 'Screw you Vega..' Tori blushed at how easily Jade was able to dominate Beck down to the ground. As the scene went on soon Beck seemed to lose it getting up quickly and grabbing the coffe. "Beck!" Andre shouted before the man took the coffee lid off and poured it all over Tori's hair as she looked at him as he smirked as Tori raced out of the room in a way that seemed really upset.

Jade's eyes locked on Beck murderously. "Run Beck...run as fast as you can. You don't wanna know what I'll do if I catch you.." Andre stood up quickly. "Jade hes not worth it come on lets go find Tori." Andre stated towards the goth glaring at Beck as if saying "you owe me punk"

"Andre...don't deny scissor mama her meal, trust me..." Jade seethed, beyond furious. "Jade listen whats more important murdering Beck or making sure Tori doesn't quit Hollywood Arts on her first day over a gank like Beck?" Andre asked.

"Their both important." Jade sulked, pouting. Which one is MORE though" He stated with a grin. "Shut up Harris, before you get my first haircut of the year." Jade threatened with a smirk, showing she wasn't serious. Andre laughed a bit at that. "Alright alright I got ya now come on." Andre stated racing out the door motioning Jade to follow.

Jade calmly followed, walking the halls with cool intimidation in every step. In the hallway Tori pulled out her phone turning around and freaked at someone on the stairway before going down the stairs as Andre and Jade came around the corner. "Hey what you doing?" He asked as Tori spoke still Dialing. "calling my mom To tell her I wanna go back To my old school." She said as Andre blinked. "Why?" he asked. "'cause I don't like Having black coffee in my hair!" She shouted.

"Stop it right there Tori." Jade replied. Everyone in school knew if Jade liked you and used your first name, she was in her calm serious mode and demanded respect of her wishes.

"Huh?" Tori asked in shock and during this Andre sneakily took away her phone as she looked at the goth in confusion. "You ain't leavin. I won't let you." Jade said with determination. "But.." Tori started as Andre spoke up. "Come on Tor. you're going to quit this school On your first day, Just because of one mean guy?" Andre asked.

Jade gave Andre a look that said 'The Vega girl's mine. I got this.' Andre blinked in confusion but nodded not wanting to feel Jade's wrath sweet or not...she had a mean streak.

"Tori, look at me sweetness." Jade said softly. Tori blinked looking up straight into Jade's eyes wondering what the girl had to say. Her first day had not exactly gone well.

"Your the only girl I've ever really and deeply cared about. Beck will never hurt you with me here. If that bastard lays one finger on you, I'll electrocute his testicles and castrate his sorry ass." Jade answered in a gentle tone.

Tori blinked as Andre slowly started taking off. "Besides...Normals Borning.." Andre stated with a smile taking off as Tori slowly pushed her hair back and nodded. "I'll think on it." Tori said.

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>Is It Wrong To Like a Girl? Mood: Confused.<strong>

**Tori's Slap Update Heading Home...I'll be back...thanks Jade.**

**Jade's Slap Update Beck, watch your back. Sleep with one eye open Oliver. Mood: Devilish**

Tori headed home before bringing a hand to her lips about the kiss her and Jade shared at the "Improv" Example. Soon she raced home. "TRINA TRINA OPEN UP!" She shouted as Trina opened the door quickly as Tori raced in. "Geese sis whats with you all of a sudden?" She asked.

"My day was nuts alright?!" Tori shouted as Trina blinked. "How nuts we talking your project from your old school nuts or kissed by another girl nuts?" Trina asked giggling she knew Tori was somewhat closeted but didn't stop her from teasing her. Tori blushed furiously. Once Trina was done giggling she looked seeing her sister blush. "Holy Chiz...NO WAY?!" Trina shouted in shock and glee.

Tori nodded, smiling. "Holy Chiz Okay who is it what were you feeling in the kiss Details Sis!" Trina screamed giggling. "Jade West." Tori answered simply.

"Holy...Chiz...do you mean...THE Jade West?!" Trina asked in shock. ""Yeah. Whats the big deal?" Tori asked innocently. "Tori...Jade is know for being the sweetest with her other and biggest badass in Hollywood arts!" Trina shouted. "Okay tell me what you felt in the kiss and..." Trina said with smirk. "I can also help you get back at Beck." She grinned.

"Well...to be honest, I didn't kiss her. And I'd like some revenge." Tori smirked evilly. "Wait...you mean...Ice-water in the veins Jade kissed you FIRST?!" Trina asked in shock.

"Yup. Doing an improv, and she just kissed me as hard as she could." Tori giggled.

"I see..." Trina said smirking. "I think I have an Idea." She said with a smile.

**Tori's Slap Update Looking forward to class. Mood: Happy.**

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>What Do Cat's Like? Mood: Confused.<strong>

**Jade's Slap Update Looking To Claim My Prize. She knows who she is. Mood: Flirty & Impish**

Tori returned to class the next day. "Tori...your back." Sikowitz said as Tori nodded. "Have you ever thought of using the Window?" He asked as Tori blinked in confusion. Beck simply growled as Tori gave a hmph and sat in her chair between Jade and Andre.

"This about it." He said as Jade smiled, silkily lacing her fingers in Tori's hair. She clearly had plans. "Hold onto that thought Jade I got plans on getting back at Beck during improv today." Tori whispered. Jade pouted. "But Toriii.." She whined, much like Trina. "Ah ah ah.." She said placing a finger to her lips. "It will be worth the wait." She whispered.

"Okay, today, We're going to do Some alphabetical improv.  
>"what is alphabetical improv," You ask? So I answer.<br>It's when we give a letter To the first actor Who speaks in the scene. If we used the letter "a" As an example, Then the actor must make His first word Start with the letter "a" Which might go something like apples are falling out Of my butt." He explained as Tori smirked in a 'Perfect' Like fashion.

"Now who wants to lead The first group?" He asked as Tori raised her hand. "Alright Tori come on up." He said as Tori got up looking around and smiled. "Andre, Cat, Jade." She said with a small smile adding more to her name than the others as Andre chuckled. Jade stood up with a knowing grin. "and Beck." She said as he blinked. "Yeah, you." She snarled as he smirked slowly getting up next to the group as their teacher spoke. "okay, if you start your line With the wrong letter You're out. Robbie, give us a letter." He said.

"P" Robbie said as The teacher nodded. "Alright Tori start ACTION!" He shouted as Tori smirked. "Please go take a shower." She said looking at Beck. "quit telling me what to do." Beck snarled. "relax everyone, Let's all try to get along." Jade said. "totally." Cat said as Teach gave the Buzzer. "cat, your line Had to start with an s." He said as Cat pouted before going to sit down. "Alright Andre contiue!" He shouted. "uh, somethin' Just bit my toe." He stated as they contiued. "Turtle!" Tori shouted. "That turtle just bit his toe." Jade stated. "unbelievable That you're even here." Beck snarled. "very immature of you To say that." Tori rolled her eyes. "C'mon Andre, w." Sikowitz shouted.

"what if the turtle bite Broke my toe-bone?" Andre Asked. "x-rays are the only way To find out." Tori said as Beck spoke up. "you should shut up." He stated as Tori was getting close to her payback. "zap! I just healed your toe With my magic finger." Jade said with a grin.

"thanks!" He said as the Buzzer went off. "Andre, your line had to start With an "a." He said as Andre pouted muttering something of getting his toe fixed. "aliens are the only people Who can heal toes By finger-zapping." Tori said as the class was enjoying this. "by the way correct, I am an alien." Jade said. "don't hurt me, please." Tori pleaded as Beck cut in. "even though She's extremely annoying." He said as they continued this was getting good to say the least. "fainting, Because I can't breathe Your earth's air." Jade said faking a faint.

"gosh, it fainted!" Tori said as Beck rolled his eyes. "Hey, why don't you go Jump off that cliff over there?" Beck suggested. "I think you should." Tori stated with a smirk. "just where did you come from?" Beck snarled. "Kangaroos." Tori simply stated. "Lousy animals, Kangaroos." Beck countered. "They're awkward and dirty." He continued as Tori smirked. "Maybe they learned from you." Tori stated.

"no one talks to me like that." Beck growled. "obviously someone should." Tori stated with a smirk. "please run in front of a bus." Beck snapped. "quite obnoxious of you To say." Tori countered. "Really?!" Beck asked. "Sure was." Tori said with a grin. "thanks." Beck simply stated. "up your nose, I see boogers." Tori stated with a giggle. "very clever." Beck snarled. "wish you'd thought of it?" Tori asked. "X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Beck snapped. "your finger smells weird." Tori smirked.

"zero is what you are On a scale from 1 to 10." Beck snapped. " as if I care what you think." Tori said with a grin. "better watch yourself." Beck snarled. "can't take it?" Tori said. "Don't push me." Beck warned. "eat your pants!" Tori taunted. "you eat your pants!" He shouted before the buzzer went off. "Danm It!" He snarled storming off the stage as Jade in "Alien" so to speak slowly got up. "get up, alien." She said. "head feels dizzy." She said as Tori smirked. "I know what'll make you Feel better." She said as Jade blinked. "jumping jacks?" She asked as Tori grinned. "Kiss me." She said with a smirk.

"Love that idea." Jade smirked, kissing her with extreme desire. Tori smiled and kissed back into her as the class cheered after Tori released dizzy from the kiss. "Brovo Brovo!" Sikowitz shouted with a smile. "Nice use of Improv to come out Tori and Jade." He smiled as Tori grinned. "But Mr. Sikowitz. Improv isn't over yet give us that last three letters." Tori said. "You know what. What the heck lets see it." Sikowitz said with a grin as Tori turned to Jade. "Me, you this weekend Dinner and Movies?" She asked.

"Of course. Now that you're mine, I'm never letting you go. I love you Tori Vega.." Jade smiled. "Perfect..and I love you Jade West." She said with a smile.


	2. The Bird Scene

"You think you're better Than everyone else?" So I go, "well, pretty much, Yeah," which was just Me being Tori, come on! " Came the Voice of Trina Vega as Tori entered the building finally trying to keep her sisters stuff in tact.

"Did you not see me fall down In the parking lot?" Tori asked in annoyance. "It was very funny." Trina stated as Tori rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying to be funny I've been trying to call my Girlfreind for the last-" Tori started before Trina suddenly screamed. "Oh, the new play roster!" She stated placing the drink on the already big load Tori was holding. "Hold my coffee." She said as Tori rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"These are so good." Trina said coming back as Tori groaned she couldn't exactly pull out her phone with The coffee on it. Tori swiftly as best she could pulled out her phone and began typing a post on Jade's profile.

**Tori's Post To Jade.**  
><strong>Meet me in front of the inside of the school Trina has me carrying her coffee can't really move at the moment.<strong>

**Jade's Post To Tori**  
><strong>On my way tiger. Hope I don't ravage you.. ;)<strong>

Tori giggled a little bit putting her phone back in her pocket. "Who were you talking to?" Trina blinked as Tori rolled her eyes. "My girlfriend who do you think?" Tori stated with a groan as she tried to look at the plays. "Is "moonlight magic" On there?" Tori asked. "Yeah, number four, why?" Trina asked. "Andre wrote the music for it.  
>He wants me to try out For the lead." Tori explained as Trina laughed before speaking. "You? Why?" She asked as Tori growled taking the coffee. "Take your coffee and go. My girlfreinds coming over today TRY Not to be annoying.." Tori snarled as Trina giggled. "Oh, somebody fell down On the wrong side Of the parking lot." She said rubbing her hair taking it off as Tori sighed.<p>

Jade soon strolled up, dressed in a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, with the phrase 'Don't screw with me' written in blood red below it. "Hey babe." Tori smiled as Andre and Robbie were coming down from the stairs. "And you're saying That movie's not scary?" Andre asked. "No, I'm saying It's not as scary as tofu." Rex said. "Why are you always Rippin' on tofu?" Andre asked. "Cause it tastes like snot. And snot does not taste good." Rex said as they made it down. "Hey look its the new It couple of Hollywood Arts." Andre asked as Tori blinked. "Um what?" She asked having never heard the it couple phrase at her old school.

"Basically means we're the top couple in school, tiger." Jade purred in her ear. Tori blushed madly. "But how? Me and her haven't even gone on our first date yet thats this weekend." Tori blinked as Andre smirked. "Tori you just asked out the biggest badass at the school and you think you cause haven't gone on the first date yet your not the it couple? I told you Tori this school aint normal besides its as I said before." Andre said with a grin.

"Normal is boring, hotness." Jade cooed in her ear, nibbling on it playfully. Tori giggled a little bit nudging her as if saying "Stop it." Suddenly one Oliver came by tripping Tori making her fall and drop her books Andre gave him a what the fuck look as he smirked walking off as Andre got in front of Jade pushing her back a bit. "Whoa whoa easy Jade..can't have you getting expelled over him." Andre said while looking back wondering what the hell happened to beck.

"He's asking for it!" Jade snarled. "I know Jade but we can't have you getting expelled you'd barley be able to see Tori than." Andre said. Jade took a deep breath. "He's fucking lucky.." Tori blushed before slowly getting up and smirking a little flirtatious like. "That was...rather hot babe." She whispered.

"Damn straight it was." Jade smirked. She giggled a little bit. "Anyways can you guys help me get this to my locker?" She asked. "Sure thing" Andre and Robbie said grabbing the books as Robbie dropped Rex.

Jade quickly grabbed her girl's backpack, cradling it almost possessively. Tori simply giggled as they headed over to her locker placing her books and backpack in as Tori shut her locker. "There ya go all set." Robbie said and went to pick up Rex. "Never put me down Like that again." Rex said slapping Robbie. "I was helping Tori!" He argued as Tori grinned. "Get the gum off my forehead." Rex shouted as Robbie did so before Tori spoke. " All right, My locker is filled. I feel complete." She said as Andre shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, not yet." He said as Tori blinked. "You gotta customize it." Andre said as Tori blinked before Robbie spoke. "Everyone at hollywood arts Has to customize their locker." Robbie explained. "Well um Babe what did you do for yours?" Tori asked.

Jade smiled mysteriously as she opened it, the outside not visible because of Jade blocking Tori's view..for now. "Scissors not surprised Jade" Andre chuckled to himself having known Jade for a while the Scissors thing became more or less a trade mark for her. Jade smiled proudly. "Told ya I was a scissors-loving bitch babe." Tori giggled and smiled. "Never doubted it." Tori said with a smile. "But you know we never saw the outside only the inside we asked you yesterday but you told us you were finishing the desgin after school what did you do to the outside part Jade?" Andre asked.

Jade closed it, revealing skull and crossbones, and a black heart with Toris pic inside. Tori blushed looking down at the ground but a smile plastered on her face as Andre and Robbie gave an awww as Rex gave a pfft whatever reaction. "Will you keep quite for two seconds?" Robbie asked before getting smacked. "OW!" He yelped. Once Tori recovered from her Blush. "You?" She asked looking at Robbie. " I made a mosaic using All of the baby bottle nipples From my childhood." He said as the group blinked. "They remind me Of a happier time." He said as Tori looked at Andre. "Yours?" She asked. "Check this out." He said as the group followed as Rex said. "Follow those dreads."

Andre showed off his Piano like locker before playing as Tori smiled began snapping to tune before Lane came over to the group and spoke. "Hey, Andre, Robbie! That squirrel's back In my office again." Lane said as the two sighed. "I'll get the net." Andre stated. "I'll get the nuts." Robbie moaned. Once they were out of ears reach Tori leaned against the locker and looked at Jade and smiled. "Before we head to class Jade we need to talk its not anything bad its just about when you come over after school today." Tori explained.

"Yeah, sup babe?" She asked. "Listen I know your coming over but with your cursing you might wanna bring some money we got this curse jar thing at our house it was my moms idea as me and Trina were growing up and yeah.." She said with slight sweat drop. "Curse jar? Explain baby." Jade replied, curious. "To make a long story short pretty much we have to pay every time we drop a curse word in our household." Tori stated with a slight chuckle.

"Weirdest thing I've ever heard in my life." Jade laughed. Tori simply shrugged. "Just how my family is babe. Just bring some money today to be safe alright?" She asked. "How much?" Jade asked in confusion. "Basicly how much you think your going to need ever since I started High School its been 2 bucks per curse." Tori explained.

"Fine, I'll bring a 20." She said with a smile. "Alright sounds good I'll see you in class but before that..." She said grabbing Jade by the shirt and bringing her into a passionate kiss before just as quickly as it started it ended as she let her go. "See ya.." She whispered taking off for class.

"Damn it.. I hate getting teased.." Jade muttered following after her. In class Jade and Cat were doing an improv of some kind. "Betsy, betsy, That animal's delicious flesh Can keep us all alive For another week." Jade stated in her character as Cat spoke. "I don't wanna be alive Without poncy. This pig is everything to me That my daddy never was, And I'll be ding danged." She stated before suddenly Sikowitz threw a ball hitting Cat right in the face. "Sikowitz!" Jade shouted. "UNCLE!" Kayla shouted as Sikowitz looked around. "What?" He asked as Cat got up holding her face. "You hit me in the face With a ball." Cat stated.

"Oh, come on, A truly great actor Can stay in the scene No matter what's happening Around her." Sikowitz shouted as Kayla face palmed before Cat spoke. "But it really hurt." Cat stated before the bell went off. "Oh, lunch, yay." Cat shouted getting off of the stage. "I want everyone Off book tomorrow." Sikowitz stated as Jade walked off of the stage as Jade walked over to Tori who kissed her on the cheek. "Ready for our first Lunch?" She asked with a smile.

"Depends. Can we make out during it?" Jade smirked. Tori giggled a little bit. "Maaaybe." She teased giggling. "Let me just grab my-" Tori started before suddenly a ball was thrown at her as she screamed jumping to the side. "What was that for? I'm not acting right now." She asked her teacher. "We need to chat." Sikowitz stated. "And "Tori, can I see you?" Wouldn't have worked?" Tori asked.

"You don't normally do the asking." Jade laughed. As the two love birds walked over to Sikowitz he spoke. " I hear you signed up To audition For a play, "moonlight magic?" He asked. "Yeah, Andre wrote the music for it And he wants me To play the lead." Tori explained. "You should. But you can't" Sikowitz said as Tori blinked in confusion. "Not until you pass "The bird scene." He contiued as Tori blinked in confusion. "The Bird Scene?" She asked as Sikowitz nodded. " Here at hollywood arts, Every student must Successfully complete "The bird scene" Before they can audition for any And all school productions. I'm sure your Other here can help you after school provided shes not to busy trying to kiss you hmmm?" Sikowitz asked with a laugh as Tori blushed madly.

Jade chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah Sike, I got it." She said. "Good!" Sikowitz said as Cat came back into the room while he still had a ball in his hand. "Hey sikowitz, I forgot to ask you a question About the homework." She said as Sikowitz went and threw the ball at her as she left screaming at Tori blinked. "We'll never know Her question." He said with a laugh as the two left the room.

**Tori's Slap Update**  
><strong>Must Learn The Bird Scene. Going over it with My Girlfreind After school Today. Ps: My Teacher Throws Balls at People :O<strong>

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>Cat was scared at Lunch Today. Ugh Uncle...<strong>

**Jade's Slap Update.**  
><strong>Sikowitz scaring the piss out of people? Normal day at Hollywood Arts. Mood: Relaxed<strong>

That day at the Vega Residence Tori was passing back and forth as Trina was trying to calm her down as Tori told her parents she was bringing her "Other" as they like to put it over today but had not told them it was a girl. "Tori calm the Chiz down will you." Trina stated. "How can I Trina I'm about to come out to mom and dad something I've never done before I mean what if they don't Like Jade disown or-" Tori started before suddenly getting slapped by her sister as she held her cheek but smiled. "Thanks...I needed that.." She said as Trina smiled rubbing her hair. "I'll get mom and dad you went for the bell for Jade it will be fine." Trina said running up the stairs.

Within a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Tori jumped as Her parents came down the stairs as Tori went to the door as David and Ms. Vega were by the Piano as Tori took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad...Id like to introduce you to my girlfriend.." Tori said opening the door revealing Jade as she hug her head blushing like mad.

Jade strolled in, cool and collected. "Wait so you.." David Vega asked as Tori nodded as the two sighed with realif as Tori raised her head up blinking as Ms. Vega spoke. "Tori when your sister told us you had something to tell us we thought that you had already gotten pregnant or something." She said as Tori blushed deeper. "MAMA!" She shouted hiding her face behind her hands blushing.

Jade snickered softly. She couldn't believe Tori's mom was THAT forward. "Well at least we don't have to worry about one daughter having kids." David said. "PAPA!" Tori yelled in embarrassment. "Actually that's not true Mr. Vega. Modern technology has made it possible." Jade smirked.

"Oh well...you know what." David said with a grin as Trina giggled. "Anyways me Trina and your mother are going to go get lunch don't cause to much trouble." David said as Tori nodded and smiled. "Bye Daddy" She said waving bye to them as they took off.

"Finally alone.." Jade grinned. "Mhmmm wasn't excepting them to leave of get that reaction not complaining though." Tori stated. "Good point babe." Jade said with a nod. Tori walked over to the couch sitting down before picking up what she was handed by their teacher. "Now to go over this." Tori said patting the seat next to her while she began reading it with a small smile.

Jade smiled, sitting beside her. Tori smiled laying her head on her shoulder as she continued reading over the "Bird Scene." As she was looking over it was starting to make sense now. An actress had to be proud of their own work and not look for the approval of others.

"I love you baby." Jade whispered. Tori looked up from the book she was assigned to learn the scene of and smiled before leaning upward and kissing her on the cheek. "I love you to.." She whispered.

Jade quickly took dominance in the kiss, smirking. Tori blinked blushing like made as she dropped the book out of shock closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Jade's neck kissing her back deeply.

"Mine...all mine." Jade said upon releasing the kiss. Tori panted from the lack of air upon being kissed like that and smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Tori said with a small smile.

Jade gently caressed her face lovingly. Tori looked up at her with a smile keeping her arms on her girlfreinds shoulder. "My angel.." She whispered. Tori blushed madly and giggled a bit. "I wouldn't be an angel in some pepoles eyes due to me being in love with another women." Tori giggled but grinned. "Not that I care if they think I am or not but still." She said with a smile.

"Oh god.. THOSE people.." Jade shuddered in disgust. "Yeah.." Tori said shaking her head with a sigh. "But yeah at least you think im one." She whispered in content. "You and me..forever." She whispered. Tori blinked in shock that Jade said that and blushed at the thought. "I-I-I didn't think you would say that so soon into our relationship not that I don't mind but...I agree you and me forever..." She whispered.

"I'm an impulsive kinda girl, but its fitting." Jade grinned. "True true..." Tori said with a small chuckle. "So what now love?" Jade asked as Tori got more comfortable taking a sip of her drink. "Not sure I think I got that Bird Scene pretty well set now." Tori stated and trying to take another sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah?" Jade asked. "Yeah from what I've gathered the scene is more being proud of your own work than getting the appreciation of others." Tori explained. "Your a great performer already babe." Jade said. Tori simply smiled.

**Tori's Slap Update**  
><strong>Had Great Time With Girlfriend Today Going to Nail The Bird Scene.<strong>

**Kayla's Slap Update.**  
><strong>Ask Cat out don't think she understood what I meant going to try again tomorrow.<strong>

**Jade's Slap Update**

**In paradise with my girl. Happiest I've ever been. Mood: In Love.**

That day at school Tori finished the Bird Scene as Tori waited as the class clapped as Tori smiled chuckling nervously after a few moments the bell rang as Tori had some finishing touches on her locker to do.

**Tori's Slap Update**  
><strong>I am Victorious! going to finish the touches on My locker today!<strong>

**Kayla's Slap Update**  
><strong>I swear...Cat is beyond clueless. Another Failure ugh!<strong>

**Jade's Slap Update**  
><strong>Love conquers anything. Proven fact today. Feeling awesome!<strong>

Outside Tori's locker she closed it as the group blinked as Trina spoke. "Make what shine?" She asked as Tori groaned. " It's the title of the song I sang in the big showcase. You know the song that got me here." Tori pointed out as Trina gave an ahhh with her mouth. " I still think it's dull." Beck snarled as Tori smirked. "Yeah? Well, then maybe I should make it shine." She said pressing a button as her entire front of her locker lit up as Trina Andre Kayla and Cat gave an ooo sound as Cat spoke. "Light-y" She said with a smile. "Very impressive babe, I love your locker." Jade praised.

"Okay, are we going to eat Or what?" Beck asked. "Oh Yay food." Cat said as Tori adjusted her backpack walking next to Jade as the others began to leave. "Ready for Lunch?" Tori asked with a smile. "You bet baby." Jade smiled as Jade and Tori left towards hand and hand to go have their official first lunch as a couple.


End file.
